Initial D side stage
by FJ20ET
Summary: Whilst Tak is away with Project D a new menace appears on Akina with the intention of starting their own legend
1. Chapter 1

**Initial D (side stage)**

act 1:A Gazelle in the headlights

The air was warm and moist and the roads glistened under the mountain street lights. Aki a local teen fresh out of high school was up on Mt Haruna trying to perfect his driving techniques. His Cosmo revved loudly as it came down a short straight. The brake lights flicked on in preparation of the upcoming corner, flames shot from the exhaust pipe as he down geared. Aki spun the wheel to the right as he entered a tight hairpin, the tail of the car kicked out as Aki eased the throttle on.

"Now that's what I call drifting!" shouted Aki into the darkness of the night

Aki's counter steering was smooth and the car flew out of the hairpin. The Cosmo's lights illuminating the rapidly approaching left hand corner, Aki pushed the throttle to the floor causing the rear to swing out slightly. Aki smirked, he knew he was the fastest driver on Haruna aside from the legendary 86 and no one but the 86 could beat his 20B-REW Cosmo. He slotted the car into fifth gear as he sped towards another hairpin. Once again his brake lights flicked on and he dropped back to second gear and drifted through the hairpin with the rear bumper almost scraping the guard rail. The G-force of the corner forced Aki into his seat; he found the pressure of the G-forces oddly comforting. AS he approached the next corner he noticed a set of head lights appear from the hair pin he had just exited.

"Looks like I get to have some fun tonight" Aki muttered to himself

Aki grasped the steering wheel tightly in preparation of the challenger. The Cosmo's engine distinctive rumble became louder as Aki begun to push the car hard in to the sharp right hand corner. The tail swung wide and the car following him got closer as they exited the corner within two seconds of each other. Both drivers stomped on their accelerators for the small straight leading into the next hairpin. Aki pulled away from the following car on the straight. Aki slammed on the brakes coming into the hairpin but the following car continued to hold the accelerator in and only started to brake when it was right behind Aki. Both cars started to drift through the hairpin the car following Aki was still closing the distance even in the corner

"How can anyone keep up with me through a corner?" whispered Aki under his now heavy breathing.

Aki glanced out his window as they exited the corning trying to see what car could be giving him a challenge on his home turf. The first thing he noticed was the pop-up headlights and hatchback silhouette that followed behind them. Could it be the 86? Aki thought. The car started to pull ahead as they entered yet another sharp corner. Aki finally caught a glimpse of what the car was.

"It's an S12 Gazelle, that can't be!" shouted Aki.

The S12 flew swiftly out of the corner with Aki following not far behind.

"You passed me but there's no way you're going to get away from me!" screamed Aki as he pushed the throttle down.

Both cars roared loudly as they flew along a moderately long straight. The Cosmo drew closer to the S12 along the straight but lost ground in the sharp left that followed. Aki squirmed in his seat as The S12's taillights became smaller and disappeared into the distance through a section of small angle corners. Aki slowed and pulled over to the side of the road.

"What just happened? How did I lose to a ratty old Gazelle?" said Aki in a soft tone of voice.

The S12's engine could be heard far off in the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

Initial D (side stage)

Act 2: Initiation

"Was last night a dream or did I really lose to an S12" Aki whispered to himself as he looked at information on the S12 series.

"Aki my friends here to pick me up!" shouted his younger brother Daijiro

"Alright I'll see you later, wait I've heard that noise before" replied Aki as he ran outside to find the S12 sitting there in the driveway.

"Is there something wrong Aki?"

"I have to talk to the person driving that car"

"Okay but don't embarrass me too much"

"Hi my name is Aki and I was the guy you passed at Haruna last night"

"Sorry I get a bit carried away when I see another car run the pass" replied the boy sitting in the driver's seat.

"I want to have a rematch" Aki answered quickly

"Sure I'll meet you there tonight at ten pm"

The S12 drove off with Daijiro in the passenger seat. The blow-off valve hissing as it changed gears.

"So you passed my brother last night?" Daijiro asked

"Yeah he's not bad but he brakes too late and that's how I passed him"

"You know what you should join a team"

"I still don't know anyone around here so that could be difficult"

"True but maybe Aki can help you get in contact with Iketani"

"That'd be great I haven't been with a team since I left Tokyo"

The S12 pulled into a car park at lake Haruna where the two sat for hours and discussed racing and cars. The sun fell and the moon rose into the sky, its pale light illuminating parts of road and the trees casting shadows over the rest. The sound of engines blaring echoed through the trees as Aki and the Speedstars arrived to meet the S12. Daijiro stepped out of the S12 and walked towards his brothers Cosmo. Aki wound down his window and began speaking to Daijiro.

"Is he ready to go?" asked Aki

"Yeah but he wants you to introduce him to Iketani"

"I'll do that if he beats me but first what's his name?"

"His name is Hideaki"

The two cars lined up next to each other preparing for the countdown to begin. The Cosmo let out a loud distinctive rumble as Aki revved it the 7000RPM trying to intimidate Hideaki. Hideaki didn't seem to be phased by this display of brute power. Iketani began the countdown.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, go!" shouted Iketani.

Both the Cosmo and the S12 set off in a cloud of tyre smoke. The Cosmo picked up speed quickly and passed the S12 within the first few seconds of the race beginning. The S12's turbo spooled up and the sudden burst of speed pushed it within centimetres of the Cosmo's rear bumper. The cars both flicked into second gear the Cosmo clearly having more horsepower pulled away from the S12. Hideaki didn't seem to be worried that he was falling behind. The first corner was rapidly approaching and this time Aki entered it with a reckless amount of speed and very little braking.

"I'm not going to lose out on the corners this time!" shouted Aki as he wrestled with steering wheel.

The S12 entered the corner several seconds behind after the Cosmo exited it. The S12 twelve drifted quickly through the corner closing the gap by a few milliseconds. The Cosmo pulled further ahead on the short straight that followed the corner its taillights becoming a mere orange spot in the distance. The Cosmo braked heavily for the sharp corner that was now in front of it. Aki's feet moved as swift as lightning to initiate and control the drift making sure not to swing the tail out too far. The S12 imitated the manoeuvre exactly though quicker once again closing the gap by a few milliseconds. Aki leapt into the next corner leaving no room for error his Cosmo's engine revving loudly as he did so. Hideaki followed soon after with S12 almost scraping the guard rail upon exiting.

"I'll pull further ahead on this short straight" thought Aki

Much to Aki's amazement the S12 drew closer with every passing second they continued on the straight. Upon entering the next corner The S12 was bearing down on the Cosmo. The two drifted side by side through the corner with mere centimetres separating them from each other. The Cosmo pulled slightly ahead in the very short straight before the next corner but Aki noticed that the S12 wasn't revving very high.

"He's holding back!" shouted Aki in amazement.

They both entered the corner at roughly the same speed and exited the corner tail to nose with the Cosmo leading. A long straight followed the corner and the S12 quickly pulled even but then eased off the gas to stay even with the Cosmo. There was long sweeping left hand corner approaching in the headlights. The S12 broke only a fraction after the Cosmo and got the inside line which propelled the car through the corner with ridiculous speed. Aki pushed himself to keep up with the S12 through a series of small corners and he was succeeding, the S12 could put any more distance between them coming into a sharp hairpin. Hideaki's S12 flew elegantly through the right hand hair pin as did Aki's Cosmo. Sweat dripped from Aki's face as he struggled to keep up heading into another hairpin.

"I can't keep this up I have to pass him now" spluttered Aki

Aki didn't brake until he was past the S12 heading into the corner this proved to be a fatal mistake. Aki initiated the drift to late and the tail of his Cosmo collected the guardrail. The sudden shock jolted Aki who quickly spun the car to prevent further damage. The S12 passed on the inside then quickly pulled to a halt. Hideaki ran to Aki's car asked him "are you okay? And does this mean I'm on the team?"


	3. Chapter 3

Initial D (Side stage)

Act 3: Kei Vengeance (part 1)

Aki's breath hung in the cold air as he responded to Hideaki "I made a promise, I'll introduce you to Iketani but if you get in is entirely up to him."

Hideaki responded "I guess I'll go find out."

The S12's engine started up, tearing through the tranquillity of the night. The Cosmo followed behind with the front fender rattling in the wind. Aki's mind still dwelled heavily on the race "How did he attack the corners so much faster than I did". Hideaki made sure to drive slow enough so that Aki could keep up though on the uphill the Cosmo's extra power would make a race one sided.

The two arrived back at the parking lot where everyone was waiting; an air of anticipation could be felt as Hideaki stepped out of the S12. Aki led Hideaki over to Iketani.

"So judging from what I've heard over the radio and the damage on Aki's car it looks like you won." said Iketani with his gaze fixated on Hideaki

"I don't really think it counts." replied Hideaki

"A win is a win."

"Well I'd like to have a rematch when Aki fixes his car"

"I think it's not just my car that needs fixing" Interjected Aki with a grin on his face

Hideaki continued "Iketani I wish to ask you for a favour"

"Sure, what is it?" responded Iketani

"Could I possibly join the speedstars?"

"With the potential you have I'd be stupid if I said no"

"Well looks like I'm the number two driver now" chuckled Aki

The crowd dispersed and the parking lot was now vacant, Hideaki raced home excited that he was once again part of a team and not just a lone racer.

Light glared through Hideaki's window provoking him to wake from his slumber. Hideaki yawned and stumbled downstairs where he saw a letter sitting on the table. The letter was addressed to him. Upon opening the letter he found a small note which read "I haven't forgot the injustice you committed in Tokyo, You owe me a race and an apology." The signature at the bottom was familiar to Hideaki it was Amaya's. Suddenly the phone rang, its chime jarring Hideaki from reminiscing about Tokyo. He rushed to answer it.

"Hello is this Hideaki's residence?" questioned the person calling

"Yes, who is this?" responded Hideaki

"It's Iketani, I got team decals for you"

"Great where can I get them?" Replied Hideaki enthusiastically

"You can pick them up from the gas station"

"I'll be there right away" said Hideaki as he pulled his shoes on

The S12's engine blared into life. Hideaki noticed a peculiar car behind him on his drive to the gas station though he could distinguish the sound of a both a turbo and a supercharger. The car followed him all the way to the gas station and pulled in to get hi-octane.

"Hi Iketani"

"You weren't lying when you said you'd be here right away, here's the decals." Responded Iketani as he handed Hideaki the Speedstars decals.

"Great I'll put them on right away."

"Hideaki a few of us are going out to Akina tonight you should join us"

"I'll be there hopefully I'll learn the course better. I guess I'll see you tonight then"

"Yeah see you"

Hideaki began his drive home but once again the sound of both turbo and supercharger followed him. Checking the rear view he saw a white kei car though he was unable to determine what it was. Upon pulling into his driveway Hideaki noticed the car had pulled in right behind him. The kei car was sporting a red Suzuki badge with 'Works' imprinted next to it, the driver door flung open and out stepped a familiar feminine figure.

"When I said you owed me a race I meant soon" Said the slender female standing in the driveway

"Amaya? What are you doing here?" Responded Hideaki with a quizzical look

"It hasn't been that long you can't have forgotten me that easily and I'm here for exactly what I just said, a race"

"You can't have come all the way from Tokyo just to race me?"

"I didn't I came all this way to settle the score"

"You can't blame me for what happened to your brother"

"It was your fault!"

"We both knew the risks of racing on such a dangerous road"

"If you hadn't challenged him he wouldn't have ended up in hospital!" screeched Amaya while trying to hold back the tears that were building in her eyes.

"I'm sorry about what happened"

"You'll be sorry when I humiliate you at Akina"

"Wait what?"

"I heard you talking to the guy at the gas station well I'm going to defeat you in front of him"

"Your brother wouldn't want this"

"This isn't for him this is for me"

"What does this achieve Amaya?"

"I just need to do this"

"I guess I've got no choice I'll race you" said Hideaki reluctantly

"Just so you know I've been planning my victory and it all revolves around this car. The Alto works RS/R it's a 1988 model with a custom twin charger set-up designed specifically to leave your Gazelle in the dust"

"The car doesn't mean a thing if you can't control it"

"You don't think I know that, my brother had been teaching me how to drive long before you or I got our licences"

Hideaki gulped heavily and thought to himself 'If that's true I could lose tonight'

The little Suzuki revved heavily and then proceeded to drive off. Hideaki stood petrified at the challenge he'd soon be facing. His mind drifted to the race against Amaya's brother, Hideaki had been trailing by 7 seconds when he heard a large amount of tyre squeal. When he emerged from the corner he saw a pile of fallen rocks and the opposing car upturned on the side of the road. The wails of the ambulance siren were now vivid almost as if it was all happening again.

Act 3: Kei Vengeance (part 2)

'I have to think have think of a plan, there's no way I can beat her based on our cars and if what she says is true my skill won't hold up against her either'

Hideaki slumped back into the S12 and gripped the steering wheel, motioning the movements he'd been through in his last race. A meek voice jarred Hideaki from his concentration.

"Umm excuse me but can you help me?"

"Uh yeah sure" replied Hideaki as he glanced up at the teenage girl

"You're that guy who raced Aki the other night aren't you?"

"Yeah I am"

"Good then I've got a question for you" The girls softened to a near inaudible pitch as she began to stare at the ground

"Well what is it then?"

"Could you possibly ... teach me how to drive?"

"What!"

"I really want to be able to drive just like you"

"Trust me it's not as fun as it seems"

"How could it not be fun? The speed, the sound of the tires on the threshold of losing traction, it sounds like fun to me" She said with a slight smirk

"Well there's the risk of crashing and losing a race that kind of puts a damper on things"

"Who cares about that stuff, I mean crashing would suck but losing is just part of life"

"You're certainly determined but I've got to ask why me?"

"I like the way you tackle corners also I think you're kind of cute, but I've got to run bye" Responded the girl as she turned an began to run towards a nearby bakery"

Hideaki blushed 'perhaps she's right, I'm bound to lose sooner or later so I may as well accept that my opponent is better and just enjoy myself'

The sun set as Hideaki prepared himself for the night, he got to Akina early to do a few practice runs. The S12 could be heard running amongst the Cicada's chirping that arrived with the moon. Several hours after, the rest of the speedstars arrived in a convoy of tuned cars ranging from Aki's Cosmo to Kenji's 180sx. Iketani approached Hideaki's parked S12 and with a quizzical look.

"I heard you're running against someone from Tokyo tonight"

"Word travels that fast around here"

"Yeah and a young girl by the name of Amaya called earlier and told me to bring everyone out tonight"

"Is that right?"

Iketani nodded and quietly said

"She told us that you're were going to lose"

"She'd know, she's the one I'm racing"

"Do you really think she's going to beat you?"

"Without a doubt but someone made me realise winning doesn't matter as long as I have fun"

"That's true but don't lose on purpose"

"I'm not planning to" replied Hideaki as he started the S12

The S12 pulled up next to the waiting Alto. Both cars revved their engines in anticipation of the signal to go. Aki gave them the signal they had been waiting for and with a squeal of the tyres both cars shot of onto the first straight. The Alto took a slight lead due to its superior power to weight ration but the S12 followed closely behind heading into the first corner. The S12 revved heavily as the rear tyres swung out mimicking the Alto, which was mere millimetres ahead. The Alto shot ahead exiting the corner 'So she's set up her car to give her higher corner exit speed, a smart move considering the Alto's limitations'. Hideaki mashed the pedal to the floor as he watch the Alto's tail light's fade into the distance as it entered the second corner. The S12 emerged from the second corner but the Alto was nowhere in sight 'She can't be that far ahead already, can she?' .Hideaki pushed himself harder to catch up but after several corners he couldn't even see the Alto's tail lights. The S12 flew down the long straight.

"There she is!" Shouted Hideaki as he caught the Alto on the straight.

The cars were close enough to trade paint heading into the corner. The Alto began to drift with the S12 close behind but the alto suddenly veered into the outer lane. 'Wait what was that?' puzzled Hideaki. The same thing happened in the very next corner 'I get it I'm putting pressure on her and she's not used to adjusting the drift of that 4wd, I can actually win this but I'm going to have to act quick since there's only the 5 consecutive hairpins remaining'. The Alto stormed into the first hairpin with all four tyres squealing, The S12's FJ20ET blared as it followed pushing its nose into the inner line. Amaya panicked and let off the throttle allowing the S12 through. The S12 emerged in front of the Alto. Hideaki's cheeks tightened and he began to grin 'I've got this'. The Alto pushed hard in the remaining corners but was unable to pass the S12. The two cars crossed the line with the S12 leading by 5 centimetres.

Hideaki pulled into a nearby car park and released his grip from the steering wheel and with a brief exhale wiped the sweat from his forehead. Amaya pulled up next to him and wound down the windows and began shouting.

"You cheated!"

"I just did the only thing I could do" replied Hideaki in an exhausted tone of voice

"I would have won and avenged my brother if you didn't try to bump me!"

"I've said this before you're brother doesn't need avenging, he and I are friends"

"I guess you're right besides his injuries have healed now but how did you beat me?"

"You've got amazing technique, actually it's better than mine but you lack experience. You panicked under pressure, if you hadn't I wouldn't have even had a chance"

"I'm going to get better and I expect you to drive back to Tokyo and race me next time"

"I look forward to it" chuckled Hideaki.


End file.
